Pregnant
by coupsbae08
Summary: Ketika Yoon Jeonghan hamil BoyXBoy Yaoi MPREG Yoon Jeonghan Choi Seungcheol Kim Mingyu (Figuran)


Choi Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya kasar karena sudah beberapa hari ini tunanganya Yoon Jeonghan menjauhi dirinya

Setiap Seungcheol mendekati Jeonghan,Jeonghan selalu menghindar bahkan beberapa hari ini Jeonghan tidak datang ke cafe yang dikelolanya

"Ada apa dengannya" batin seungcheol

Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya kasar,Mingyu assistennya terlihat bingung melihat atasan sekaligus sepupunya ini tampak kacau

"Hyung kau kenapa?"

"Tak apa gyu ya"

"Ceritalah padaku pekerjaanmu tampak kacau akhir akhir ini"

Mingyu duduk didepan Seungcheol

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya kasar

"Jeonghan" Seungcheol angkat bicara

"Ada apa dengan Jeonghan hyung,hyung?"

"Dia menghindariku akhir akhir ini bahkan telponnya tidak aktif dia pun tidak datang ke cafe"

"Coba kau ke apartementnya hyung"

Seungcheol berdiri dari posisinya

"Ide bagus Kim Mingyu urus meeting hari ini aku pulang dulu"

"Serahkan padaku hyung"

Lalu Seungcheol pun berlari menuju basement dan mengambil mobilnya

Seungcheol melajukan mobilnya agak sedikit kencang

Lebih cepat sampai lebih baik

Batin Seungcheol

Sesampainya di apartement Jeonghan seungcheol segera memarkir dan mengunci mobilnya

Seungcheol berjalan menuju lift

Ting..

Pintu lift terbuka,Seungcheol segera naik dan memencet tombol angka di depannya

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka kembali Seungcheol segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar

Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu bernomor 1048

Seungcheol menghela nafas sebentar tangannya terangkat hendak mengetuk pintu didepannya tapi urung dia lakukan

"Kalau aku mengetuknya dia tak akan membukanya aku langsung masuk saja"

Seungcheol membatin

Dibulatkan tekatnya untuk menekan tombol kunci di depannya dan sedetik kemudian pintu itu terbuka,Seungcheol menutup pintu itu perlahan

"Chagia"

Tidak ada sahutan

"Yoon Jeonghan"

Masih sama tidak ada sahutan

Seungcheol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan itu

Ruangan itu kosong

"Apa dia dikamar?"Seungcheol bermonolog

Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Jeonghan,dibukanya pintu itu pelan tetapi ruangan itu kosong

"Dimana dia?" Seungcheol menggumam

Seungcheol mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur Jeonghan,tiba tiba matanya tertuju pada suatu kotak

"Apa ini"

Seungcheol mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya,matanya membelalak melihat isi kotak itu

Sebuah Testpack dan hasil pemeriksaan medis

"Apa Jeonghan menghamili seorang gadis"

"Apa Jeonghan mengkhianatiku?"

Pikiran negatif mulai membayangi Seungcheol

Perlahan tapi pasti Seungcheol membuka kertas hasil pemeriksaan itu berharap dia tahu nama gadis yang berhasil merebut Jeonghannya

Dibacanya pelan hasil pemeriksaan itu,senyumnya tersungging

digenggamnya testpack yang menunjukan dua garis itu senyumnya terus mengembang

"Yoon Jeonghan karena ini kau menghidariku dasar" Seungcheol menahan tawanya

Kini Seungcheol mendudukan diri di sofa menunggu malaikatnya itu datang

Tak berapa lama pintu apartement itu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang Yoon Jeonghan dengan membawa satu kantung besar buah jeruk

Jeonghan yang belum menyadari keberadaan Seungcheol mengelus pelan perutnya

"Anak mama makan jeruknya yang banyak ne,mama kan sudah beli untukmu andai papamu tau tapi ini belum saatnya sabar ne baby choi"

Jeonghan tersenyum manis Seungcheol terpana

"Baby choi papa disini"

Jeonghan terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya

"Seungcheol..."

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol yang berjalan mendekat

"Haruskan kau menyembunyikannya? Haruskah kau menjauhkanku dari anakku Choi Jeonghan?"

Setitik air mata keluar dari mata Seungcheol

"A aku bukan begitu tapi aku takut kau belum siap"

Jeonghan terisak

Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan erat

"Terimakasih kau memberiku keturunan terimakasih kita akan menikah hari ini juga secara resmi"

Seungcheol tersenyum dan Jeonghan hanya mengangguk

Seungcheol mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon beberapa orang

"Diseberang apartement ini ada gereja kan"-Seungcheol

"Eum ada" jeonghan mengangguk

"Kita menikah disana"-Seungcheol

Jeonghan tersipu lalu mengangguk

Seungcheol menggandeng tangan Jeonghan menuju gereja

Pendeta segera memulai acara pernikahan itu

Akta nikah sudah ditandatangani

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri hari itu juga

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol pulang ke apartement Seungcheol

Jeonghan sedang menidurkan dirinya diranjang mereka dengan Seungcheol yang menempelkan telinganya ke perut Jeonghan

"Kau sedang apa?"

Jeonghan terkikik melihat tingkah suaminya ini

"Merasakan gerak baby choi"

Seungcheol tersenyum

"Kau ini bisa saja choi appa"

Jeonghan mengusap surai hitam suaminya lembut dan Seungcheol berulang kali mencium perut istrinya ini

Empat bulan telah berlalu kandungan Jeonghan sudah memasuki bulan kelima

Sebagai seseorang yang sedang hamil Jeonghan juga mengalami masa ngidam

Seperti hari ini

Jeonghan mengambil telponnya sambil cemberut dia menekan nomor nomor di handphonenya

"Yobboseyo"

"Aku ingin tteoppoki dengan daging gurita asap dibumbui bawang putih Seungcheol"

"Aku tak mau tahu pokoknya harus ada"

Jeonghan menutup telponnya dan setengah jam kemudian pintu apartementnya terbuka menampilkan sosok suaminya yang sedikit berantakan

"Angel ini makanan yang kau pesan"

Seungcheol menyodorkan makanan itu pada Jeonghan

Jeonghan membukanya dengan semangat

"Makan" perintah Jeonghan pada suamminya itu

"T ta tapi aku kenyang sayang dan itu rasa bawang putih"

Seungcheol bergidik

"Aku tak mau tahu pokoknya makan" Jeonghan berkata tegas

"T tapi han" Seungcheol tergagap

"Ini keinginan baby choi appa"Jeonghan merajuk

Seungcheol jadi tidak tega dan akhirnya memakan makanan itu dengan pelan sampai habis dan Jeonghan tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan

Seungcheol menyandarkan kepalanya ke perut istrinya

Perutnya masih terasa mual

"Maafkan aku" ucap Jeonghan menyesal

"Tidak apa angel" Seungcheol tersenyum

Lalu Seungcheol merasakan gerakan kecil dipipinya

Jeonghan mengerang kecil merasakan sedikit ngilu di perutnya

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan khawatir

Jeonghan tersenyum

"Baby choi menendang"

Seungcheol ikut tertawa takjub mendengarnya

Seungcheol menaruh telapak tangannya di perut Jeonghan dan dia tertawa lagi

"Tendangan kedua baby choi" seru Seungcheol

Kini kandungan Jeonghan sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan artinya akan ada malaikat kecil diantara kehidupan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan

Hari ini Jeonghan ingin sekali kekantor Seungcheol tanpa memberitahunya dan dia ingin menunggu Seungcheol pulang disana

Jeonghan sudah bersiap dan memanggil taxi

Sesampainya dikantor Seungcheol,Jeonghan menunggu Seungcheol di lobby

Sang receptionist beberapa kali menanyakan apa dia harus memanggil Seungcheol dan memberitahunya

Tapi Jeonghan hanya menggeleng

Jeonghan menyamankan duduknya di sofa lobby

Tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa sakit sangat sakit

Jeonghan memegang perutnya itu sang reception langsung menelpon Seungcheol

Tak berapa lama Seungcheol turun dengan panik dia melihat kearah sofa kemudian berlari menuju istrinya yang tengah kesakitan

Kaki istrinya mengeluarkan air bercampur sedikit darah

"Han ah" Seungcheol mengusap dahi Jeonghan

"S seungcheol sakit" Jeonghan meremas sofa dengan kuat

"Ba by ingin memberimu kejutan" Jeonghan melanjutkan ucapannya

Seungcheol menggenggam erat tangan Jeonghan lalu menggendong Jeonghan ke mobil yang sedang dikendarai Mingyu

"Melajulah secepat mungkin Kim Mingyu" perintah Seungcheol

Mingyu mengangguk dan melajukan mobil itu dengan cepat

Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah rumah sakit terdekat

Jeonghan segera dibawa keruang bersalin

Seungcheol menunggu dengan cemas diluar

1 jam...

2 jam...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangis bayi dari dalam ruang bersalin

"Anakku" Seungcheol bersimpuh

Airmatanya menetes

Dokter keluar dari ruang bersalin itu

"Uisanim bagaimana istri dan anak saya" Seungcheol panik

Dokter itu tersenyum

"Selamat bayi anda sehat dan dan sangat cantik dan ibunya sudah stabil,kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan"

Air mata Seungcheol kembali menetes

Seungcheol menuju ruang bayi

Dilihatnya bayi mungil itu tertidur,Seungcheol tersenyum lalu kembali melangkah keruang rawat istrinya

Dibuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan

Istrinya masih tertidur dengan lelap

Seungcheol menarik bangku disamping tempat tidur Jeonghan

dengan perlahan

Digenggamnya tangan halus Jeonghan

Jeonghan membuka matanya pelan

"Seungcheol" sapa Jeonghan lirih

"Iya sayang? Apa ada yang sakit?" Seungcheol mengusap pipi Jeonghan

Jeonghan menggeleng pelan

Tak lama kemudian seorang suster membawa seorang bayi cantik ke dalam kamar Jeonghan

"Ini putri anda tuan" suster itu menyerahkan bayi mungil itu ke gendongan Seungcheol

"Cantik sekali anak papa" Seungcheol tersenyum sambil menimang putri kecilnya dan mendekatkannya pada ibunya

"Cantik putri mama" Jeonghan mengambil alih sang putri dari gendongan suaminya

"Namanya Choi Yoojung" ucap Seungcheol

"Nama yang indah"Jeonghan ikut tersenyum

Seungcheol memeluk erat istri dan anaknya dan tak henti berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang menitipkan malaikat malaikat ini padanya dan Malaikatnya yang berjuang mengandung anak mereka

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tersenyum sambil menatap putri mereka

"Selamat datang Yoojung malaikat kecil kami"

Dan bayi itu ikut tersenyum

END


End file.
